Uncontrol!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Saat pertama kali bertemu. Firasat buruk yang kumaksud itu adalah... perasaan jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama. KyuMin. BXB. Remake. enJOY!


**Uncontrol**

**(Pertemuan antara cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan)**

**Tidak akan pernah dilepas...**

**Meskipun diperlakukan secara kasar...**

**Dan harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada...**

**Rasa cinta yang menggebu...**

**Yang mereka rasakan bersama...**

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun Lope2 Sungmin ^^

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: One Shot

**Warning** : Ini remake dari manga Yaoi karya **Shiori Natsukawa **dengan judul yang sama **Uncontrol**. BXB, typo (s). Kyu 19th, Ming 14th.

**Summary** : _Saat pertama kali bertemu. Firasat buruk yang kumaksud itu adalah... perasaan jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama._

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Annyeong... ini remake dari manga yaoi yang pertama kali saya baca. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu sih saya bacanya, hehe. Saya penasaran sama manga yaoi, akhirnya nyoba cari2, eh... nemu ini, ceritanya yang manis membuat saya ingat sama KyuMin. Akhirnya... memutuskan buat remake-nya deh. Ah... jadi terlalu banyak bicara, semoga suka dan selamat membaca ^^. Oh ya, yang cetak miring, itu ceritanya semacam... monolognya Kyuhyun gitulah, yang sering baca manga pasti paham maksud saya ^^.

en**JOY**

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun _hyung_."

Seorang _namja_ manis berdiri di depanku, sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya, mengingat ini adalah musim dingin dan udara di luar cukup menggigit kulit. Sebuah jaket besar juga membungkus badannya. Aku hanya meliriknya, melirik _namja_ kecil yang sedang mengatakan cintanya padaku itu.

_Aku mendapat firasat buruk, saat pertama kali bertemu anak ini. Kami sudah saling mengenal. Adikku beberapa kali membawanya ke apartment-ku yang selama ini ku tempati sendiri._

Saat itu Eunhyuk –_namdongsaeng_ku- berkunjung ke _apartment_, dan dia membawa anak itu.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_," sapanya saat sudah berada di dalam _apartment_-ku, aku bisa melihat bocah itu berjalan ragu-ragu di belakang Eunhyuk

"Dia teman sekelasku yang ku ceritakan saat itu. Namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku pernah bercerita padanya tentangmu dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu jadi kubawa saja ke sini," ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Oh, salam kenal." Aku melihat ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah... salam kenal." Dia membungkukkan badannya padaku.

_Menurutku dia seperti bola kapas yang lembut. Putih, bersih, dan tak ternodai. Tipe orang yang selalu sulit kutangani._

Aku kembali ke alam sadarku dari mengingat kejadian waktu awal perkenalan itu.

"Luar biasa." Aku meliriknya, "Adikku hanya membawamu beberapa kali, dan kau sudah bisa bilang seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku..." dia tergagap.

"_Mian_, aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran dengan anak berumur 14 tahun." Aku beranjak pergi, meninggalkannya yang terdiam menatap punggungku.

_Maaf._

.

.

"Hah! Kau bilang seperti itu!" Donghae –_sunbae_-ku sekaligus teman dekatku- menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin padanya.

"Setahuku... kau itu yang terburuk. Kau pernah memacari dua orang _yeoja _sekaligus, dan memutuskan mereka di saat yang bersamaan." Donghae terlihat tak habis pikir dengan sikapku.

"Tidak masalah, memang niatku begitu sejak awal," jawabku dengan tenang sambil menghisap rokokku.

"Dan kau masih belum dewasa juga! Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?"

"Aku rasa karena kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Aku membuang abu rokokku pada asbak di depanku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menarik." Donghae mendengus kesal.

Aku menarik nafasku. Mematikan rokokku yang sudah habis ke asbak.

"Kupikir dalam berpacaran... akan lebih baik jika pasangannya itu juga tidak suci. Dengan begitu hubungan akan berjalan dengan lebih mudah," ucapku tanpa beban. Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat ingin mencakarku, mungkin di kepalanya penuh dengan umpatan yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kau! Cinta macam apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" Donghae masih bisa berfikir waras untuk mengatur ucapannya padaku.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa." Aku kembali mengambil rokok dari atas meja dan menyalakannya.

"YA! ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" Donghae terlihat sangat murka padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan dan berpamitan untuk pulang, pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terlihat mengumpat-ngumpat di belakangku.

.

.

_Setelah hidup selama 19 tahun, dan menjalani hubungan percintaan layaknya orang biasa. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa hubungan yang kumiliki hanya bersifat... "sementara"._

_Bahkan kalau aku mencoba untuk mendalaminya. Aku memang tidak memiliki rasa 'bergairah' dan 'cinta mati' itu dalam diriku._

'Eh, kurasa tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti itu saat usiaku baru segini', batinku berbicara.

Tiba-tiba aku menghentikan jalanku, melihat pasangan muda-mudi sedang bertengkar. Sepertinya pemicunya adalah si _namja_ yang tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan dengan _yeojachingu_-nya.

"_WAE_!? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau ingin putus. Kita sudah bersama lima tahun," ujar si _yeoja_. Si _namja_ hanya berekspresi datar menatap si _yeoja_ yang terlihat begitu terpuruk.

"Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintaimu," lanjut si _yeoja_, dia menutupi wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan jalanku pulang ke _apartment_.

_Hah... cinta itu... seperti neraka untukku._

_Jika kau masuk terlalu dalam, rasa menggebu itu akan tetap menghilang secara perlahan. Itu kebebasan mereka untuk menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Tapi aku tetap saja benci terperangkap dalam situasi seperti itu. Apalagi oleh seorang anak kecil yang tak pernah merasakan sakit sebelumnya._

"Sungguh menyusahkan," gumamku. Ku mainkan rokok di tanganku, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

_Aku sudah menolak anak itu mentah-mentah. Kupikir kami tak akan bertemu lagi._

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap sesosok _namja_ kecil yang tengah berdiri di depan _apartment_-ku. Dia, Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin mendongak, aku manatapnya, dan kami saling berpandangan.

"Eng..." Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku menghampirinya, mengetukkan abu rokokku sembarangan. Dan sekarang, kami sudah berhadapan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa yang anak SMP lakukan di luar pada jam segini? Kau bisa dikira penjahat, kalau berada di luar rumah pada jam segini," ucapku padanya. Ini sudah malam, sudah pukul 10 malam. Dan di depan _apartment_-ku ada seorang anak kecil dengan balutan jaket besar dan syal yang menutupi leher sampai mulutnya, apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan?

"Aku... aku minta maaf. Tapi aku... perasaanku padamu itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah," ucapnya lirih, sambil menundukkan kepala. Tapi suara itu cukup keras untuk bisa kudengar.

_Yang benar saja!_

"Kalau begitu, coba ku tanya padamu." Aku menatapnya sambil menyesap rokokku pelan.

"Kalau kita benar-benar jadian. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?"

"Eh?" Dia terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Keuntungannya berpacaran denganmu. Aku rasa kau pasti hanya berpikir tentang hubungan yang sehat dan biasa-biasa saja, _kan_?" aku menundukkan wajah untuk bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Dia terdiam. Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, dan meneruskan ucapanku.

"Misalnya, kalau aku menginginkanmu dan kita melakukannya di sini, apa kau mau melakukannya?" aku menyesap rokokku dan menghembuskannya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Eng... eh?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Kubilang, sekarang ini! Aku tanya, apa kau akan membiarkanku melakukannya?"

Aku kembali menyesap rokokku dengan kuat dan dengan secepatnya menarik kerah Sungmin untuk menyatukan belahan bibirku dengan belahan bibir _pink_-nya. Dia terlihat terkejut saat aku membagi asap rokok yang ada di mulutku ke dalam mulutnya, dia memberontak dan memukul dadaku pelan.

"Urgh... urgh... uhuk... uhuk." Sungmin terbatuk dalam ciuman itu, aku melepas tautan bibirku padanya. Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, menahan sesak, mungkin.

"Tidak bisa merokok, tidak bisa sex, tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Aku tidak tertarik pada anak kecil sepertimu." Aku menatapnya dengan datar, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sambil menyelipkan rokok di mulutku. Masuk ke dalam _apartment_-ku. Aku bisa merasakan, dia masih menatapku dalam diamnya, sampai tubuhku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam _apartment_.

_Cepatlah... pergi dan menjauh dariku! Aku mulai merasa tidak enak!_

_Sebelum hal ini menjadi kenyataan._

.

.

"KAU MEMANG IBLIS!" Pagi-pagi aku sudah mendapatan sarapan itu dari Donghae. Aku menceritakan kejadian semalam, dan itu reaksinya.

"Kau benar-benar berkata seperti itu kepada anak SMP itu?" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik terbangun dari mimpinya dan kembali pada kenyataan? Anak berumur 14 tahun itu hanya mengikuti perasaannya saja. Dia tidak akan berpikir kalau dia akan tersakiti. Hal itu sudah jelas, saat dia memilihku sebagai cintanya." Aku membuang abu rokokku ke dalam asbak. Hei... jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memang pecandu rokok, jadi jangan mengernyit kalau di setiap adeganku pasti terselip kata rokok di sana.

"Hei..." Donghae seperti kehilangan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya... kau memikirkan anak itu '_kan_, Hae _hyung_? Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri daripada memikirkan orang lain. Sepertinya _yeoja _yang kau sukai di kelas seminar itu sudah memiliki kekasih." Aku mengatakannya dengan tenang. Aku sedang membelakanginya, karena aku akan pulang dan sedang memakai sepatuku. Tapi aku yakin, ekspresinya pasti benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Eh... tidak mungkin! Kenapa bisa seperti ini!"

"_Annyeong_." Aku beranjak pergi dari sana, tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Donghae, yang mungkin tengah meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

"Kyu _hyung_, selamat datang." Sesosok _namja_ kecil menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu _apartment_.

"Hyukie." Aku terkejut melihatnya, tapi kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Aku meletakkan tas-ku di atas meja dan beranjak menuju Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain _game_.

"Sedikit aneh kau datang sendirian ke sini," ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Iya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin aku membawa Sungmin ke sini?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

_Tidak jangan dia._

Aku terdiam. Pandanganku terpaku pada isi tas Eunhyuk. Terlihat sebuah majalah menyembul dari sana, dan mungkin ada beberapa kaset juga. Sedikit mencurigakan, ku ambil tas itu dan ku tuang semua isinya ke lantai.

_Lumayan._

Mendengar suara benda di jatuhkan di belakangnya, Eunhyuk dengan segera menoleh ke arahku. Dan setelah tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan, dia segera berlari padaku dengan panik, mengacuhkan _game_-nya yang masih berlangsung.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_!" ucapnya sambil merebut tas-nya dan memunguti barang-barang yang tadi ku tuang.

"Hei... walaupun kau tertarik dengan ini, jangan kau bawa ke sekolah!" Aku mencoba menasehatinya, bagaimanapun dia adalah adikku, dan aku harus meluruskannya. Meskipun aku tidak lebih baik, setidaknya adikku bisa lebih baik dariku.

"Bukan aku, tapi Sungminnie!" jawabnya sambil tetap fokus membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong." Jujur, aku cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Itu... itu benar! Tiba-tiba saja Minnie bilang padaku 'ajari aku'," cerita Eunhyuk. Aku mendengarkannya.

"Berulangkali dia meminta padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi aku ingin sekali membantunya. Kelihatannya baru pertama kali dia melihat hal semacam ini. Minnie merasa kurang baik saat melihat setengah dari isi buku itu. Itu sebabnya aku tidak membawanya ke sini hari ini." Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Aku ingat ucapanku padanya saat itu, 'aku tidak tertarik kepada bocah sepertimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa.' Pasti karena itu!

_Bodoh._

_Kau... tidak mengerti apa-apa._

.

.

"_Jebal_, biarkan aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini." Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. _Sunbae_-ku ini benar-benar kekanakan. Kami baru saja selesai kuliah, dan aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Kami mengambil kuliah sore, dan kami selalu pulang menjelang malam seperti ini, tak jarang juga bisa sampai malam hari.

"Tidak boleh, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku, ingin mendengar alasannya.

"Listrik di tempatku mati." Donghae masih tetap pada posisi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Alasan! Walaupun kutolak, kau juga tetap akan memaksa." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja." Dia pasti sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang dan berjalan mengikutiku menuju _apartment_.

.

.

"Hei... kau tidak mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi bisa tinggal di tempat sebagus ini. Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?" Donghae menatap takjub _apartment_-ku.

"Memang dari awal sudah begini," jawabku datar.

_Aku memperoleh uang dari menerbitkan karya tulisku._

"Orang yang menyebalkan," gerutunya.

"Wah... pemandangan yang sangat bagus." Kembali dia terlihat takjub sekaligus antusias saat melihat pemandangan di luar _apartment_-ku.

"Eh, itu adikmu yang berdiri di luar?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh, dan menaruh jaket yang baru saja ku buka.

'Eunhyuk?', batinku bertanya-tanya, sambil berjalan menuju ke arah jendela.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Tak jauh di depan _apartment_-ku, ada sesosok _namja_ manis tengah berdiri. Berdiri dalam diamnya. Menatap datar pada tanah di depannya. Dia, Lee Sungmin.

"Seragamnya sangat persis dengan seragam adikmu? Hari ini sangat dingin di luar, cepat suruh dia masuk!" Donghae kembali bersuara. Aku masih menatap Lee Sungmin dalam diamku.

"Itu bukan adikku!" Aku beranjak meninggalkan jendela. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih fokus menatap luar jendela.

"Eh? Itu anak SMP yang suka padamu ya?" Sepertinya Donghae mulai pintar. Aku hanya meliriknya, tidak menyangkal ataupun mengiyakan.

"Eh... eh... dia terlihat sangat manis, seperti _yeoja_. Hei... kenapa tidak kau ajak 'bermain' saja sekali," ucapnya antusias, tanpa di'saring' sama sekali.

"Ku bunuh kau!" jawabku kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa dibiarkan di luar seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sambil menatapku.

"Bukan urusanku!" jawabku ringan.

"Huh... dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan!" sungut Donghae.

.

.

Pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Aku masih berkutat dengan laptop-ku, mengejar _deadline_ tulisanku, sambil menyesap rokok yang bertengger di mulutku. Donghae sudah tertidur sejak pukul sepuluh tadi. Suara dengkuran halusnya memenuhi kamar _apartment_-ku.

Sudah jam sebelas malam. Pikiranku lalu teringat ke sosok Sungmin yang tadi berdiri di depan _apartment_. "Tidak mungkin," gumamku sambil mematikan rokokku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Siapa malam-malam begini menghubungiku. Ku lihat ID pemanggilnya. Eunhyuk? Ada apa?.

"Hyukie, _wae_?" tanyaku setelah mengangkat sambungannya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun _hyung_," ucapnya di seberang sana.

"Kyu _hyung_, apa Sungminnie sedang bersamamu? Dia belum pulang ke rumah," tanya Eunhyuk. Aku terdiam, banyak hal bermunculan di pikiranku. Langkahku beranjak mendekat ke arah jendela.

"Kutelepon-pun tidak di angkat. Orang tuanya sangat cemas," sambung Eunhyuk. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat menangkap sosok Lee Sungmin masih bertahan di posisinya, sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya menahan dinginnya udara.

Aku menutup sambungan telepon dengan cepat, dan segera berlari keluar. Bahkan aku sampai melupakan jaketku.

"Ck... si bodoh itu!" gumamku.

.

.

Aku menatapnya, dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia sedang menahan dingin. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyaku dengan datar, terselip sedikit rasa marah dalam suaraku. Dia mendongak, menatapku dengan terkejut.

Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, kau mau mati ya? Bangun dan pulang sana!" Aku menarik lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Tidak mau," dia bertahan di posisinya. Menolak tarikan tanganku.

"Sudah hentikan!" Aku mencoba melunakkan suaraku, mencoba membujuknya.

Dia masih bertahan untuk tidak bangun, tanganku masih bertengger di lengannya.

"Aku... akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," ucapnya pelan, menatapku dengan mata indahnya yang sekarang terlihat sayu.

"Aku akan mempelajari semua hal yang tidak ku ketahui. Rokok juga, aku akan mebiasakannya," ucapnya lagi. Aku terkejut, dan mendengus tertahan.

"Lee Sungmin!" sentakku sambil mencoba kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi!" Dia tetap menahan berat badannya dan menolak untuk bangun. Sekarang posisi lengannya menggantung di tanganku.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku terus saja memikirkanmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, ku mohon mengertilah!" suaranya terdengar putus asa. Ada getar di sana. Aku yakin aliran bening sedang menuruni pipinya sekarang. Dia sedang menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_Apa boleh buat._

_Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya._

Kutarik dengan paksa lengannya, dan kupegang belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiriku.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal," ucapku.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Kau terus saja mengganggu... perasaanku yang selama ini kupendam dalam-dalam." Aku menatap kedua matanya dengan dalam. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Dengan cepat, tanganku yang berada di lengannya berpindah menuju pinggangnya, menariknya cepat agar tubuhnya merapat ke arahku.

"Kyuhyun... _hyung_."

Ucapannya langsung terhenti saat dengan cepat ku pertemukan belahan bibir kami. Aku kembali mencicipi bibirnya, kali ini dengan cara yang benar, tidak ada rokok di dalamnya. Ku lumat perlahan bibir bawahnya. Manis. Hanya itu yang terasa di indra pengecapku. Aku semakin semangat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ku kulum habis bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Sungmin berjinjit, untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

"Ngh," lenguhnya. Suara itu semakin membuatku hilang kendali. Dengan lembut ku sapukan lidahku di atas bibirnya, memintanya untuk membuka mulut agar lidahku bisa masuk dan menjelajahi mulut itu.

"Ahn." Sungmin kembali melenguh. Lidah kami sudah saling bertaut, aku menjelajahi isi mulutnya dengan semangat. Suara kecipak saliva kami terdengar sangat jelas di malam yang sunyi dan dingin itu.

Kulepas tautan itu, bibir kami masih berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat, hanya berjarak 1 senti. Wajah Sungmin memerah, matanya terlihat semakin sayu, bibirnya bengkak dan berwarna merah. Dia menatapku dengan mata indahnya, aku membalas tatapan itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah siap jika aku melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan terhadapmu?" tanyaku dengan lembut, sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dalam keterkejutannya. Dia balas mengusap sudut bibirku, seperti yang ku lakukan padanya.

"_Ne_," jawabnya dengan yakin.

_Saat pertama kali bertemu. Firasat buruk yang kumaksud itu adalah... perasaan jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama._

.

.

"Lalu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak SMP yang kau 'sindir' itu?" tanya Donghae. Kami sedang berada di kantin kampus, di mulut kami masing-masing bertengger rokok untuk asupan kami hari ini. Sepertinya dia melewatkan kejadian semalam. Tapi aku tahu dia tak sebodoh itu.

"Jangan bicara buruk pada seseorang yang sebenarnya kau menginginkan info darinya. Dan di lihat dari manapun, sepertinya akulah yang sedang di 'sindir'?" Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan sambil menyesap rokokku.

"Heh! Dasar bocah!" umpatnya.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun...," terusnya, "pastilah hubungan yang benar-benar atas dasar cinta yang suci."

Aku tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapannya.

"Terserahmu," jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar area kampus, bersiap pulang. Sesosok _namja_ manis terlihat tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kampusku. Aku menatapnya, dia menoleh, dan tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku. Senyuman yang menular dengan sangat cepat padaku. Aku ikut tersenyum. Menghampirinya. Mengacak pelan rambutnya dan membenahi syal yang melilit lehernya. Dia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ku berikan satu tanganku, dan dia menyambutnya dengan antusias. Tangan kami bertaut, ku isi kekosongan jarinya dengan jariku. Kami berjalan dengan riang menuju _apartment_-ku.

_Saat kami bertemu. Semuanya berawal karena cinta._

END

Untuk yang sudah membaca dan berapresiasi di ff saya 'Cegukan!' kemarin, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan 'Jeongmal Gamsahabnida' ^^.


End file.
